


Beyond Time

by LKKG



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Achilles was right about them, I love them so much, You bet your ass I'm writing that gay shit about my lovely men - Freeform, they are literally foils and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKKG/pseuds/LKKG
Summary: It felt like coming home.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 43





	Beyond Time

**He was right. They were here. Together. At last. Nothing between them.**

_He knew his sisters had foreseen this, just as certainly as they had that silly list he kept on his desk._

**The first touch was hesitant. He could hardly believe that finally, /finally/ he could press his fingers against that beautiful gray skin, cool like the River Styx and soft like the River Lethe, but the fire kindled between them burned brighter than the River Phlegethon.**

_His hand was warm against his chest, and he could sense that wonderous redblood beneath that warm flesh, could feel the life within the god who had stolen his heart and had filled him with something strange and lovely._

**He was beautiful. He had been so blind not to see it, not to see this god who had thrown aside everything for him. To not see a god who had thrown everything away knowing full well it would break his own heart.**

_There was an awe in his eyes, a worship in his touch. His lips parted in a way that was part instinct, part hope, part fated as his face drew near, and the world shattered with their first kiss._

**Hands found his neck, crept into his hair with the same slow confidence as the god had slipped into his heart. His lips tasted better than any Ambrosia he'd collected.**

_Falling to the bed was effortless. Warm hands found his sides. A warm tongue found his._

**He had taken many to his bed, to this very bed. This was different. That had been about pleasure or boredom or a thousand other excuses. This was nothing like that. This was something else, some powerful force beyond the two of them, but nothing had ever felt so right as that very moment.**

_He pulled away, breath short. He knew they both felt it. Felt this... ineffable perfection of this moment. He ran his fingers through those silky midnight waves and couldn't help the soft smile that curled his lips. Above him, his long awaited soul-half laughed, the sound low and soft and sweet. His lover's mighty Uncle Zeus could seperate the Androgynous, but over them, in this place, he had no authority._

**He lost himself in the god of death's eyes, forgetting where he was, forgetting why they were here, forgetting everything but the bond between them. He could feel, truly feel at last the link, something he'd denied for so long, though now that he was here, now that he could feel his lover's adoration in his heart as if it was his own, he could no longer remember why he had been afraid.**

_**Cronos had lost his grip on the two of them. They were outside of time. Their lips met, then parted, then met again, in a matter of seconds or eons or eternities. Their belts were undone and cloth fell away and skin met skin as one who was two once more became one. It was more than desire, more than pleasure, more than love; it was, at long last, coming home.** _


End file.
